Compañía entre gatos
by AndyCute
Summary: Una gatita muy bonita, color gris obscuro, ojos color gris claro, y un collar color rojo, llamada Ayano. Un gato callejero color negro, ojos color negro, llamado Shintaro. /Mal summary y mal título xD/ -leve ShinAya-


**Hola! Como están mis animalitos del bosque? :D**

 **Esta historia se me ocurrió en un ataque de inspiración ayer cuando no podía dormir xD**

 **En mi opinión me quedo algo corto TwT pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: Kagerou Proyect y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Jin.**

* * *

Había una vez, una gatita muy bonita color gris obscuro, ojos color gris claro, y un collar color rojo; Ayano.

Ayano era una gatita muy buen cuidada por su dueña, estaba saludable y siempre era feliz. Por las tardes, salia de su casa y se dirigía a un callejón, donde se encontraba siempre con unos amigos suyos: Kano, un gato rubio, Seto, un gato color negro, y Kido una gatita color gris claro.

Ellos entre si se dijeron que iban a ser "hermanos". Aquellos tres gatos callejeros que siempre andaban juntos tenían una cosa similar: los ojos rojos.

A veces ellos lloraban y decían que eran unos monstruos, pero Ayano siempre les decía: _El rojo es el color de los héroes._

Ayano desde chica hasta que se hizo mayor siguió viéndolos todos loa días, a veces Seto no llegaba por estar con una gatita blanca con un collar rosa llamada Mary, así que solo se quedaban los 3 restantes.

Un día Ayano se dirigía con sus hermanos, pero a lo lejos pudo ver a otro gato. Era color negrp y parecía callejero. Ayano decidió acercarse.

Se acercó a la banqueta donde estaba aquel gato y se sentó al lado de él.

\- Hola soy Ayano, como te llamas?- Dijo Ayano con una sonrisa.

\- Mm? Soy Shintaro- contestó fríamente desviando la mirada.

\- Dime, tienes dueño o alguien que te este cuidando?

\- En realidad no...

\- Te invito a comer!- dijo Ayano felizmente saltando.

\- Ah? Y eso Cómo?

\- Mis dueños no están, así que sígueme! Te voy a dar de comer!- dijo parándose y caminando a su casa, a lo que el la miró fastidiado y luego suspiró para empezar a seguirla.

Llegaron a la casa y le ofreció agua y un poco de comida, y luego fueron a pasear un rato. Ayano fue con sus "hermanos" y les presentó a Shintaro. Pasaron días y Ayano y Shintaro se hicieron mejores amigos. Cada día salían a hacer todo tipos de cosas, a veces a cazar algún pez por ahí o a veces a explorar toda la ciudad.

Poco tiempo después, conocieron a dos gatos más, uno era negro y era muy alegre, que se llamaba Haruka, y a una gatita de color negro y que se parecía un poco a Shintaro en la actitud, llamada Takane. Takane se llevaba muy bien con Ayano, pero con Shintaro no, por lo que casi siempre peleaban, y Haruka se llevaba muy bien con todos.

Ayano un día decidió ir a visitar a sus hermanos, así que le dijo a Shintaro que no iba a ir con él esa vez. Pero lo que encontró no se lo esperaba.

Kido y Seto de nuevo estaban llorando, y Kano solo estaba tratando de calmarlos.

\- Que a pasado?- preguntó Ayano preocupada.

\- Oh, onee-chan hola, lo que pasa es que unos tipos vinieron y nos empezaron a molestar por nuestros ojos rojos...- explicaba Kano.

Ayano fue con Kido y Seto y les tomo de las patitas.

\- No les hagan caso, ellos solo están celosos de que ustedes tienen el color rojo de los héroes y ellos no, si?- decía Ayano con una sonrisa y los abrazo.

 _"Si tuviera los ojos rojos... tal vez podría salvarlos"_

Entonces empezó con Kano a investigar lo de sus "habilidades" para poder controlarlas, como las conseguían y cosas parecidas.

Después de un tiempo volvió a hacer sus rutinas diarias, como salir con sus amigos y hermanos, ir a comer con Shintaro o hacerle una que otra broma a alguien de por ahí.

Ayano veía que sus hermanos ya empezaban a poder controlar sus habilidades y pensó "Creo que ya es hora de poder tener los ojos rojos, para poder salvarlos" así pensaba Ayano, y decidió hacerlo como su "solitario plan".

Sin embargo, Kano se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer su onee-chan y la siguió sigilosamente a su casa.

Ayano subió al balcón de su casa y miró hacia abajo.

\- Onee-chan! Que crees que haces?!

\- Mmm? Shuuya que haces aquí?

\- Vine a ver si no cometías alguna locura... que planeas hacer?

\- Quiero salvarlos- dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Nosotros no necesitamos ser salvados, así que ven con nosotros.- Ayano se le quedo mirando, y luego asintió con una sonrisa, pero desgraciadamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Solo tenía un pensamiento en mente.

Kano solo se quedo en estado de shock mirando hacia abajo, tal vez podría caer parada como el dicho "los gatos siempre caen de pie".

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Te amo, Shintaro-kun"_

.

.

.

.

.

Pero desgraciadamente no todos los gatos caen de pie.

* * *

 **Jejejej no lose pero se me hizo muy corto u.u/**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^w^**


End file.
